


In His Touch.

by Lukahhhhhhhh



Series: Exploring Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Derek, if i didn't tell you that it was happening right here, not very descriptive though, you might not even be able to tell it was happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukahhhhhhhh/pseuds/Lukahhhhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek had found, it would surprise you just how many ways Stiles blatantly displayed what he was capable of everyday. It would surprise you how time and time again his abilities and notions went unnoticed, despite this.</p><p>It was in the things he said, and how he said them. It was in the way he walked, in how he could know so much, and yet never seem to know anything.</p><p>But mostly, it was in his touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Touch.

**Author's Note:**

> This started because I was talking about how I love how people actually present how Stiles get's lost in tangents of thought in his head by contrasting long bouts of speechless paragraphs that go into deep and sometimes depressing or morbid digressions against the scenes of dialog filled with sarcasm and hilarity.  
> So like, we see the different sides of Stiles and it makes both parts of his character more powerful.
> 
> And then I got to thinking about how not as many people do this for Derek outside of him angsting about his family or Kate.  
> And admittedly that is a BIG part of his character but it isn't ALL of his character!
> 
> And then I thought about how if that did happen, Stiles would most likely recognize it for what it was and well...  
> then this fic was born uwu
> 
> Now it hasn't been beta'd and I'm not exactly the best writer so there are probably a TON of mistakes, just a warning.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

Derek had found, it would surprise you just how many ways Stiles blatantly displayed what he was capable of everyday.

It would surprise you how time and time again his abilities and notions went unnoticed, despite how often he showed just what he could do.

It was in the things he said and how he said them- his sarcasm dripping and wit sharpened from practice and sass, his mind brimming with everything he could tell you at any given moment.  
Derek had found that for all Stiles seemed to ramble, for all the seemingly unimportant things he seemed to spew at the world en mass, he actually never had a moment without something important to say.  
It was in the way he walked, how he planned each step no matter how wildly and randomly placed they may seem. In how he could know so much, and yet never seem to know anything because he forgot it until it was important, having so many other things he had to think about at any given moment.

But mostly, it was in his touch.

And here Derek lay: head light, and airy, and so very lost- legs splayed, and fingers gripping tightly into fabric as Stiles showed him exactly how capable he was with that very touch.  
Derek was never a man of excessive words, but he could write for days trying to make the perfect sonnets and songs to describe this touch.

True, it was in his everyday touch too; fingers long and dextrous, palms and digits calloused with his work and abilities, having been broken before time and again, coming back stronger each time- Derek had no callouses, werewolves healed too quickly for scar tissue and protective gestures like this to build up, but he had learned to appreciate Stiles' more than he could have his own if he'd had them.  
Stiles showed this wonder in how he handled objects, shuffled paper, moved cups and movie cases or folded laundry.  
In his touch it was always evident, but masked.

But like this? Like this it was all he felt he knew.  
Stiles knew how to make his nerve endings sing instead of scream, make his back draw tight like a bow-string, make his mind give out and his heart leap.  
In the subtle presses and curls of his fingers he felt his body take flight.

It was times like these that he began to wonder why no one had noticed this beautiful boy, this beautiful  _man,_  and snatched him up sooner.

Derek thought of the pathetic dregs of high school society that had tried to ignore Stiles, smother him...  
Derek thought of how he was in high school and wondered if he would have done the same.

He liked to think he would have noticed how perfect he was, how smart and funny and beautiful he was.  
He reminded himself that high school had tried to smother Paige and he'd noticed her.  
He tried to ignore the flames of guilt that licked at his heart when he remembered her.

"Hey." long fingers curled around Derek's jaw, moving him to face Stiles, "Hey, look at me."  
His brow was furrowed, edges nearly touching across the crease as he looked in Derek's eyes, as if searching for an answer.  
"What are you thinking about?"

He asked the question, but leaned in to kiss him before Derek could hope to answer, "Talk to me, tell me what you want, how it feels."

Eyes wide and chest heaving for the breath he hadn't been able to quite catch since Stiles had started touching him, Derek started to shake his head, unsure as to what he could even want from that.  
Ever the mind reader in times like these, Stiles answered this unasked question.  
"Come on, I want to hear you, want you to tell me what you feel because I want you to know you feel it."

That didn't even begin to make sense, but as Stiles pressed his fingers in deeper, and the breath Derek had so desperately been trying to catch alluded him once more, he began to speak.

Sometimes he could get lost in his head, and no one understood that better than Stiles did.

With a shaky intake of breath, and a clumsy nod, Derek told Stiles how heat wrapped around his body, chasing shivers over his skin like a wolf chases the moon, pleasure singing through his veins like the song of howls. It was with Stiles capable touch that Derek felt most in control, most connected to his natural instincts as he was finally able to let go.

He spoke, and Stiles touched, and while it seemed the opposite of how things worked in everyday life, it worked.  
And Derek felt safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably apologize for how often I make sex ten times more emotional than it actually needs to be because I over think things so i make characters do that too...  
> But I enjoy it so damn much that I'm not actually sorry, oops.
> 
> I actually lost where I was going with this about half way through and tried to cut it off and wrap i up as quickly as possible because I just wanted to stop, I only spent about 40 minutes on this maybe so, try not to judge me too hard.
> 
> I have a few stories I'm working on so hopefully you guys will be seeing those soon uwu


End file.
